Marcel
Marcel is Nigel's owner and the secondary antagonist of Blue Sky's 6th animated feature film, Rio. He is the leader of the smugglers, and his primary goal is to smuggle birds, including Blu and Jewel, to other countries and sell them to become rich. He was voiced by Carlos Ponce. Biography Beginnings Unknown In Rio On the orders of a client, Marcel hires Fernando to break into Tulio's aviary and steal Blu and Jewel, sending in Nigel first to pose as a sickly bird so he could let Fernando in. After Fernando brings him Blu and Jewel, Marcel only pays him half of what he promised, and callously sends him on his way. After discovering that Blu and Jewel have escaped, he sends Nigel after them, and formulates a plan to use Carnival as a cover for their moving of the captured birds. When Fernando returns (with Linda and Tulio, unbeknownst to him), Marcel has him help with their plan. Once Nigel captures Blu and Jewel, Marcel takes the birds to a waiting plane. Before taking off, he spots Fernando trying to free them, but is unable to stop him from running off. As the plane takes off, Linda and Tulio (driving a float) attempt to stop them, but fail. During the flight, Marcel notices that the birds are escaping. With the door to hanger blocked by a pile of cages, Marcel sends Nigel to stop them. This backfires when Nigel is strapped to a fire extinguisher by Blu, and is blown out of the plane, and into one of the propellers, causing the plane to fall. Marcel takes the single parachute for himself, but Armando and Tipa jump after him, grabbing onto his legs as they slowly descend. In the end credits, Marcel & his goons are shown to be taken to jail and imprisoned, much to their displeasure. Personality Marcel is evil, selfish, vain, greedy, cruel, and intelligent in nature, unlike the other smugglers. He keeps the birds they capture in appalling conditions, and only pays Fernando half the amount he promised him, showing how cheap he is. He also holds his two henchmen, Armando and Tipa, in contempt over their incompetence and clumsiness. He is even willing to abandon them when their plane started to crash, taking the only parachute for himself, displaying an uncaring nature. The only one he seems to treat with any sort of respect is Nigel; he is often seen petting him, and treating him like a completely competent enforcer and pet. However, this may only be because the cockatoo has never failed him. Appearance Marcel has a black goatee, fairly tanned skin, Jamaican hair (dreadlocks), and wears a Hawaiian-style shirt. He is also usually seen wearing a pair of sunglasses. Trivia *Marcel is sometimes mistakenly thought to be the main antagonist of the first film. However, Nigel is the main antagonist because he was a far more predominant character and the true main enemy of Blu, the main protagonist of the film. Although it could be argued that while Nigel is the main antagonist Marcel is the central antagonist. Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Imprisoned Category:Abusers Category:Leader Category:Crime Lord Category:Poachers Category:Master of Hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Mastermind Category:Cheater Category:Deal Makers Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Obsessed Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Criminals Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Businessmen Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male